jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Kid Rapper
's first mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper!]] 's first mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper!]] JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s first mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper, is the beginning of JWTM's international career. This mixtape will be released sometime 2014. This mixtape is as known as a "mega-mixtape" (a mixtape with extra tracks) and Fast Kid Rapper is invented as the world's first mega-mixtape from JWTM. JWTM has some guests in the mixtape: Buggz, Drizzick, Jinx Magic, Tonio, ThatKidBolch, KazzSullushin, Ace Spade, Rihanna & S.L. LegitStyle. The next mixtape is said to be named Let's Make A Toast. Fast Kid Rapper is promoting the album, Superhero, by and from JWTM. JWTM's new mixtape after this might be a sequel, or the sequel might be way after the next few mixtapes. Background & Release (2014) JWTM's release for this mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper, is delayed again for 2014. Mixtape Producers: A-TONE, Big Jerm, Sayez, ID Labs, Shawntez Phillips, Benny Blanco, Rico Love, Young Chop, RedHookNoodles, OMITO, DOPANT Beats, TopMass, Noah Yisra'el & KevinBennettBeats. Unfortunately, JWTM mentioned that there will be five songs that will be taken off the mixtape and might be sent towards an EP and will do that from now on out starting with this mixtape. Possible tracks that will be but as replacements: "Loud (Ultimate Cover)", "Ready To Rise", "Rebuild This Nation" (prod. by Noah Yisra'el), "Off Topic Office (FPM Cover)" and also "Don't Know Dem (Strangers)". It's been said from JWTM that the three songs: "Smoothie", "The Waves (Cowabunga)" and "Suspect Room" (feat. Mac Miller) will also be taken off this mixtape as well. They are replaced with the three songs: "Touch The Sky", "JoeyHighGrade" and also "Been Working All Day". Many producers have made credit for the mixtape. JWTM mentions, "Well...I know for a fact that an average mixtape isn't supposed to be this long but I wanted mine's to be special. Plus, most of my tracks aren't that long. Most are very quick. Only 3 or 5 songs out of this mixtape are like 5 minutes long." Apperently, this mixtape has a total of 28 tracks (one is an interlude & another one is a short outro). This mixtape has 3 main quotes: "Welcome To The Mixtape (The Big Deal)", "Destiny Of A Superior Martian" and also "JWTM is also: JoeySideFire". A hashtag, #JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM), is marked at the upper left corner. JWTM is currently working in advance for this mixtape then working straight onto his next mixtape surprisingly also for Spring 2014. Track listing Credit to all All credits to JoeySideFire for the making of the mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. * Justin-Trent "JoeySideFire" Koffi - lead vocals, producer, director, creator, chorus, mixing, choir, album-artmaker * Big Jerm - producer, mixing * Omito - instrumentalist, dj, producer, mixing * RedHookNoodles - dj, producer * TopMass - dj, producer * Drizzick & Jinx - producer, rappers, vocals Gallery JWTM Fast Kid Rapper Mega-Mixtape Tracklist.jpg JWTM Stage Fright.jpg JWTM Touch The Sky.jpg JWTM Daydream.jpg|Track 3 off this mixtape, "Daydream". JWTM No Teasing.jpg JWTM All Of The Lights Cover.jpg JWTM Hangover (Go Stupid).jpg|Track 7 of this mixtape, "Hangover (Go Stupid)". This picture shows someone holding a champagne glass. JWTM In The Game.jpg|The 10'th track off JWTM's Fast Kid Rapper mixtape. JWTM For My Rights.jpg JWTM Most Beautiful.jpg|JWTM's amazing 12'th track, "Most Beautiful" (prod. by Benny Blanco & Rico Love). This takes place in a meadow. JWTM I'm Glowing.jpg|Track 13 off this JWTM mixtape, "I'm Glowing" (prod. by DopantBeats). A picture of the Monster Energy logo in the background. JWTM JoeyHighGrade.jpg|JWTM's 14th track on this mixtape, "JoeyHighGrade", which is produced by Omito and written by JoeySideFire. JWTM Joey's Anthem.jpg|Track 15 for this mixtape, "Joey's Anthem", which features Jinx & Drizzick. JWTM Loud (Ultimate Cover).jpg JWTM Spidey Swingin'.jpg JWTM Ready To Rise.jpg JWTM Don't Know Dem (Strangers).jpg JWTM Supreme Party Girl.jpg|JWTM's 27'th track off this mixtape, "Supreme Party Girl". This picture taken in Toronto. JWTM Money Over Power.jpg|JWTM's last track/outro of this mixtape, "Money Over Power", is featuring Tone. Category:Mixtapes Category:JWTM Mixtapes